


Don't Look Back

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Some angst, myths, sequel to one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: AU MPL story where Clan Wars had finally broke out. Tora and Quincey make it out of the city just in time. When they make it to a safe place, they learn to live a calm yet new life. Or can they???
Relationships: Damien/Erdene (Midnight Poppy Land), Quincey Balthuman/Cordelia, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 74
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!!! So I've decided to come back around with a new story. A full length story to my one shot in Written in the Stars. It's chapter 7 - Narin Lake. https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116419/chapters/71379783  
> This new story picks up somewhat right after the one shot.  
> I know that many of you wanted the other one shots to be picked up, but this one has been in my head for awhile. Thank you to those who read the one shot and "petitioned" for the continuation (lol) - OneAndOnlyTako, misszem, Melanie528, Kattmatte, xikauai35, and XsViPerGrL. As well the rest of you who left wonderful and encouraging feedback ;)   
> Oh, if this plot, sounds too familiar, I'm sorry. Great minds think alike, so I won't be sad if you don't want to continue reading.  
> Also, I've closed a bit of the age gap between our famous loveable couple.  
> And, lastly but ever so important, I thank the lovely Lilydusk for giving our world such an amazing story to use.

**Chapter One**

_Nine years ago_

The warm air crept into the low lit room which did not help the current situation. The floorboard creaked under weight shifting with each step. Drawers pulled open and then seconds later slammed shut. The mood was intense and urgent, carrying the long awkward silence that no one dared to speak. Feelings of lost, hopelessness, fear and anger mixed in the atmosphere. While his back was towards the darkened hallway, worried golden amber eyes followed the movement. “I'm not going to rat ya out, Joe.” He stood blocking the doorway confused at what was happening. He had heard through the grape vine something was going down and it had to deal with this man that stood before him.

Still, with his broad back to the younger man, Joe hastily gathered his belongings into duffel bags. His eyes searching around the small bedroom for anything he might have forgotten. Turning around he settled on the worried eyes looking at him. He had tried avoided those waiting eyes but something inside him, knew it was near impossible to do. “Tora...” He dropped his bag and stepped closer to him. Placing a hand on the teen's shoulder and looked straight into those vibrant eyes. “From this point on, you gotta look out for your brothers.” His voice slightly cracked but he held his emotions in check. Or at least his voice was in control but his eyes screamed with fear and worry.

Still confused, Tora shook his head. “Brothers?” Joe had been there for him for as long as he could remember. The man had saved his ass so many times and always was able to give him advice when Tora didn't ask for it. But now, the man was bailing and wasn't telling him what was going on.

Joe sighed and nodded to him. “Goliath and...Quincey.” He quietly added. His time had come to an end in Narin City. Leaving his police job behind, he had a mere window before the clan would be coming after him. He so wanted to explain everything to Tora but time was running out. He knew that one day Tora would understand, the clan life would make it very clear.

“But Quincey ain't...”

Cupping his neck, Joe continued to look at him seriously. “I know you think he's a brat. But we both know he's a good kid. He looks up to you.” He waited until Tora understood it before he added, “Protect him with your life.” He paused again. “Protect him from Vincent. Is that clear?” Joe had watched these boys grow into clan life and it broke his heart that history was beginning to repeat itself. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Joe feared for the boys' lives.

Tora's eyes slightly widened and Joe nodded because they both knew what kind of man Vincent was. Looking at Tora, Joe sighed again. His shoulder slumped down as he hung his head, ashamed. “I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more.”

He blinked rapidly. “What are ya talking about?” Tora saw the sadness in Joe's eyes after he rose his had back up. Tora then frowned.

Joe took a deep breath. “I should have been a better father. To you. To Goliath.” He frowned as he watched Tora's eyes widened again.

Taking a step back, Tora's shock filled his mind with questions while he began shaking his head. This was the time that Joe chose to tell him the truth. Tora had suspected it for years now but never said anything because he didn't want to get his hopes up. Goliath even suspected it too but he didn't say anything either, not wanting Tora to get upset. The brothers had always stuck together after their mother abandoned them. Even with the reveal, it still felt surreal to Tora.

Moving away from him, Joe grabbed his belongings before he turning back to Tora. “It's not the way I wanted to tell you. But you had to know at some point.” He paused as he didn't know what else to say in that moment. Taking a deep breath, he patted Tora's shoulder. “Keep an eye out for your grandma too.”

Tora watched as Joe stepped passed him and began descending through the hall. Rapidly, Tora turned and rushed out of the bedroom. Just outside in the warm humid night, he quickly looked out for any danger before stood by Joe's getaway car. “Where are ya gonna go?”

Shutting the trunk, Joe looked over to his oldest son and shook his head. “Don't know. Just gotta dodge Vincent. As far as you know, come tomorrow consider me dead.” He stared out the dark alley. Moving to take off his hand accessories, he walked to Tora. Looking into his eyes, Joe took hold of Tora's right hand. He placed his silver ring and black bracelet in his open palm. “To remember me by.” He closed Tora's fist before he brought him into a hug. “I'm sorry, kid.”

Tora stood stiff for a second before he gave in and wrapped his arms around Joe. Holding on tightly, they both silently said goodbye to each other. When the hug was over, Joe stepped away and got into the car. He took one last look at Tora before he drove away, leaving Tora standing alone in the alley.

In the darkness of the alley, Tora couldn't believe how the day had turned out. While it was hot and sticky, the day led to a fine afternoon by the lake, where he met a sweet girl and finally the night settling with his newly discovered father running for his life. Leaving his family behind.

*******

_Moonbright; same time frame_

Trembling as the soft sobs and whimpers bounced off the walls of the small bedroom. Her hand tightly gripping onto cold and stiff fingers. Head buried into to the white bedsheets. The cold darkness creeping into the room as white candles were lit. Soft shuffling feet being ignored as the small girl didn't want to move from her spot. Eyes puffy and red, cheeks stained with trails of tears. Lips trembling as she watched the lifeless body lay on the bed.

“Wake up.” She whispered. “Please, wake up.” She softly cried. “Daddy, please.” Shutting her eyes and letting out another soft cry. Feeling the cold and lonely despair, Poppy held onto her deceased father's hand.

Without wanting to scare the young girl, making her presence known, Poppylan's grandmother, Roslyn placed a blanket over her shoulder. “It's time my little one.” She had held back the funeral home to come collect him, to give Poppy time.

Shaking her head, she gripped his hand harder. “No. Not yet.”

With tears in her eyes, she knelt down and sooth the back of Poppy's head. “I know my little one. But his body needs to rest now.”

Raising her head, looking at her grandmother with fresh tears. “He wasn't suppose to go like this. He said he was going to fight it. He said he wouldn't leave me. Said...he had to achieve more. Wanted to see his great achievement fulfilled.”

Nodding, Roslyn cupped Poppy's face and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. “Those were all promises that he truly wanted to make for you. But it was his body and the lord's will. You will always be his greatest achievement.” Pulling her in, Roslyn wrapped her arms around her tightly. “He loved you so much never forget that.”

Poppy wrapped her arms around her tightly and cried into her shoulder. “I didn't want to him to go.”

Rocking back and forth, Roslyn held Poppy like a little child. “I know but we must be strong now. Just because they're gone doesn't mean we have to forget them. We will keep honoring them. Your grandfather and father. They're both at peace. Watching over us...You are the head of this family now and they will be guiding you.”

Poppy continued to cry into her grandmother's embrace as she listened. Not believing how her day turned out. She was just at the family shrine, paying respect and leaving a prayer. When it turned to day of fun in the water, getting her first kiss from a boy she just met to coming home to this. Upon her arrival, her grandmother and aunt were waiting for the Poppy and her cousins to give them the news. Without hesitation, the short brunette rushed inside just as the light of day left the room.

*******

_Present time_

Walking outside on the early afternoon, the sun peering through the tall trees and the wind pushing the branches side to side as they swayed. It was pretty windy that day but it cooled down the morning heat. Generally it never got too hot in the area thanks to the lake nearby but the humidity always evened it out. Under the shade of the trees, walking along the small dirt path, she looked up to the blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. Brown waves of hair tossed around with the gusts of air that blew around her. Tucking strands of hair behind her ears and holding, she exhaled a long sigh. It was days like these that she used to enjoy spending time with her late father. Having little adventures of their own not too far from where she stood. All she could do now was remember and honor his spirit. But along with those memories in her head, it also signaled her that something was coming. Something was about to change and she would welcome it.

Continuing her walk, she made it up the pathway just towards the local elementary. She could see the kids playing for their afternoon break and smiled when they noticed her. “Hi Miss Poppy!” They shouted and waved.

Her smile grew bigger and waved back to them. She was rounding the corner and stopped. Glancing back, she eyed the path she had come from. The wind still blowing through the trees and echoing sounds of the local insects. The sounds of a couple of boys playing with water guns had grabbed her attention. She watched them and found herself curious. Placing a hand on the school's chain link fence, she gently shook it. Getting their attention, she signaled for them to come closer.

Telling them to fork the water guns over with just using her fingers, she tried to hide the smirk on her lips. The boys groaned and slumped their shoulders as they knew they were going to get in trouble. “Please don't tell. We weren't hurting anybody.”

Looking at them, she thought and sighed. The more she looked at them, an idea had popped into her head. Getting them to come closer to her, she began whispering to them. Immediately, the boys eyes sparkled and heads nodding repeatedly while she told them she needed. After, when all plans were set and them letting her borrow the water guns, she waved to the young boys as they ran back to their classroom. Looking back to the path again, she arched an eyebrow again before reaching inside her shirt. She pulled out silver silent whistle and blew on it long. She waited again and just as she about to blow on it again, she heard distant barking. Smiling, she turned and began walking. When the hurried sprinting finally caught up to her, tail wagging and slapping against her thigh, Poppy softly smiled.

*******

_Over in Narin City_

The bitty old white haired woman stood next to the large white van. She watched as her twenty six year old grandson came walking down the alley with an injured blonde. Blowing out the smoke from her vape pen, she signaled them her way. “Better hurry up now. I was about to leave ya.” She watched as angered amber eyes passed her and push the sliding door open. “Ya hurt?” She asked calmly as she was no stranger to seeing and hearing clan fighting.

Tora unhooked Quincey's arm from his shoulder as he helped his friend inside the vehicle. “Barely a scratch.” He grunted as he watched Quincey shuffle further away from the door. Refraining from telling her that he truly was indeed banged up a bit.

“Big Bro!”

Tora spun around with gun already in hand. Looking up the alley as the sky still blue apart from the heavy dark clouds that rose from around the district, he recognized the man rushing over. “Ronzo, ya got the bags?”

Gyu came to a halt once he was at the van. Taking off the straps around his neck, he moved two small travel bags around him. “Yeah took me a bit to find them but I got them.” He handed them to Tora.

Alice looked at the bags before she moved to get inside the van. Tora quickly shoved them under Quincey's seat. The blonde still trying to catch his breath and holding his shoulder. “What's in there?” He quietly asked.

Without looking at him, Tora replied. “Money.”

When Tora turned back to face him Gyu clapped Tora's back. “Go.” He offered a small grin. “Until we see each other again.”

Tora nodded as they joined hands and fell into a half hug. “Remember, just get the fuck out of here as soon as ya can.”

Pulling away, Gyu nodded to him. “Yeah I know. Me and the boys got you covered.”

Tora nodded as he moved to shut Alice's door. “Keep me updated I mean it.” He mentioned as they had already planned on how to keep in touch.

“I will. Now go before it's too late.” Gyu moved to close the sliding door. As he peeked inside to say goodbye to Quincey, Tora began stepping to the driver's side.

“BIG BRO!” Their backs tensed as they all turned towards the sound.

Looking this time down the alley, they watched at eyeliner thuglett ran around from the corner and limping towards them. “What is it Brian?”

Breathlessly, still holding his gun, Brian came to them and tossed a thumb behind him. “It's Pinky.” Tora stood there with no other emotion but panic. Brian kept looking from Tora to Gyu and back. Still out of breath, he gulped down before adding, “You gotta take him with you.” Just then two others from Tora's team rounded the corner and brought over a hopping pink haired full body tattooed man, bleeding from his right thigh.

Seeing how much his blood was spreading down his pants, Tora clenched his jaw. “What the fuck happened?”

Pinky looked up and coughed. “Big Bro. I got a couple of them but got shot. I'm sorry, I messed up.” He said as he really wanted to say more but the agonizing pain in the midsection prevented it.

Alice opened her passenger window and looked out to Tora. “Sonny, we ain't got all day.” She knew they were losing their opportunity to escape.

Tora felt the pressure on his shoulders growing heavier. Glancing over, he shut his eyes. “Shit.” Already hating the rash decision he had to make. Nothing had gone to plan since the moment he woke up. It was suppose to be as clean as possible, now it had turned into another shit hole of a day. Rubbing his eyes with his fingertips, he began thinking if he should stay back instead.

Except, Gyu had intervened. He knew Tora's thinking. “It's alright Bro. I got this.” He signaled for the guys to get Pinky inside while Tora looked at him. Gyu looked back to Tora and gave him a nod. Reluctantly, Tora hopped into the driver's seat. When the side door was closed, Gyu moved over to his window and gave him a good luck grin. He tapped the side of the van, “Go!”

Tora looked at his trusting friend, dreading on leaving him behind but it had to be done. Putting the van in drive, he gave his friend one more nod before he sped out of there. Distant sounds of police sirens and firetruck honks hurried passed them in the opposite direction. The echoing sounds of gun fire just streets away continued on while innocent civilians scurried away from violence. Tora sped down the small streets, avoiding any big streets with lights until he could reach the highway. Glancing back through the side mirror, he watched as the dark clouds rose from burning buildings covering the sun while the fires grew, consuming more.

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and amazing comments. I'm so happy to know you all are in for the ride.  
> I plan to post three times a week depending if I get to write throughout the week. So I'll try not to disappoint.  
> Enjoy the next chapter! Always looking forward for your after thoughts :D

**Chapter Two**

Upon reaching the highway, Tora pushed the van as fast as it could go. Changing lanes whenever he there was space, no caring about cutting off other drivers. Occasionally looking behind him at his passengers. Fuck, how he needed a cigarette badly. He had picked the wrong week to quit. To his surprise, one was presented to him. Looking over to his front passenger, his grandmother held up a lit cigarette for him like it was just a casual thing for her to do. Still smoking her vape pen, she sat strapped to her seat, barely able to look over the dashboard.

Tora took it from her and quickly inhaled a big puff. He knew she didn't say it often but her actions always spoke louder and he realized that he took after her. Continuing his speed, he reached the max of what the van could go. No one dared to tell him to slow down because they all wanted to get the hell out of dodge. The highway had opened up with three routes for them to take. He glanced back to Alice who was their navigator. She held up her finger telling him to take the left route. So he did and drove up another on ramp to merge with the interstate.

Smoking his cigarette, he had finished it in minutes and felt a slight easier but knew that he would hold onto his breath until they made it wherever this haven that his grandmother had told him about. It had been months since he knew the clan wars would break out before it began. It was a ticking time bomb and the only thing that helped him keep moving forward was his promise he made as a teenager. To protect Quincey. His brother. Over the years they grew closer than ever and there was no doubt in his mind that he would leave the blonde behind. He already lost one brother, he wasn't about to lose another.

Like any other ordinary day when he showed up to the restaurant for dinner, he was surprised to hear Alice shouting on the phone from the kitchen. He didn't like eavesdropping but something told him, she was keeping something from him. Tired of being kept out of the loop and better yet, not wanting another random surprise pulled over his eyes, he waited. She had appeared from the kitchen not longer after the call ended and found him seated by the bar. She tried to keep away from the subject but his curious eyes were always her breaking point.

They discussed, without going into too much detail, about what was going on in the clan. Tora had told her to start packing. He didn't want her in the line of sight if it traveled down to her area. However, the bitty old woman was no scaredy-cat. She would put up a fight if she had to. It was in her blood. Another trait she had passed down to her grandson. Yet, with the worry look on his face, she gave in. It was then she could no longer hold her tongue. She revealed to him about a secret location. A place, a community just outside the city of Moonbright. A safe place where they could go and no one from the clan would dare to look.

Trying to get as much information from her about this place, Tora reluctantly decided they would go there to hide. Just as he started hashing things out in his head, the old woman revealed another secret. Tora's eyes widened and his mind froze. It was another push, he needed. When the time was right, Tora decided that he would get the three of them out no matter what. Since that night, he carefully began putting his own plan in play while keeping along with clan doings.

Now, the time had finally had come. The clans were at war, so many had already died or arrested, leaving the four them running for their lives. Upon arriving, Tora check this safe town out and if it wasn't safe enough, he'd find another place for them to go. The farther they were away from clan business the better. But even now as much as he wanted to let go, his mind kept thinking about the men he left behind. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he felt pinch of sadness to see Damien hurting. He had trained them well enough to avoid getting hurt and if the situation couldn't be helped, avoid major injuries.

Watching the pink haired man lean in the seat next to Quincey, trying to stay seated up, he bit his lip preventing himself from making sounds of pain. His eyes starting to drift close as the pain becoming more unbearable.

Tora frowned as he looked over his shoulder, “Stay awake Pinky.” He didn't mean to sound harsh but it was normal for the guy to hear him like that.

“I'm trying...I keep telling ya my name is Damien.” He snapped his eyes opened and shifted up in his seat while holding onto his thigh. He was thankful that Brian had wrapped him up with gauze and tape but Damien knew he needed medical attention badly.

Tora had to turn his attention back on the road but with another quick glance, his eyes fell on his brother. “Keep him talking Quince.”

Quincey had sat up carefully in his chair and nodded. He turned to look at the man next to him. Purposely trying not to focus on the bloody shirt and the smell of his own blood coming from his wounded shoulder. “Pink...I mean Damien. What's your favorite color?”

From her seat, looking like a small child, Alice turned to Tora. Blowing out a puff of green tea flavor smoke, her glasses slid down her nose. “You brought too much luggage, Sonny.”

Holding back his own emotions, afraid they would betrayed him through his eyes, he softly answered. “I couldn't leave them behind, you know that.” He listened to Quincey and Damien talking randomly as they were two people quickly becoming friends.

*****

They had traveled down the interstate for another three hour and half before taking another exit. It lead them towards Moonbright but as the signs suggested the roads and traveler spots, Tora kept driving until Alice told him to exit. Passing through the town, not even bothering to look around, Tora kept his sights on the roadway. He felt his chest tightened as his thoughts wondered over revealed secrets. They had reached the outskirts of the town and it was then Alice told him to turn right at the three way intersection. Slowing to a stop, Tora looked at their winding road. Luscious green trees aligned the path, the wind blowing loose dirt and leaves off the ground.

Looking to his grandmother, he saw her give him a nod. His instincts telling him it could be a trap but his mind telling him it was okay. Siding with his head, he turned and continued onto the new path. Within fifteen minutes, the winding road had ended and straightened out evenly. “You sure this is the way?” Tora asked as he could only see the sea of trees. They were definitely in some sort of forest. He didn't remember ever seeing such road all those years ago but then again he wasn't driven back then.

Alice nodded as she sat with her arms crossed, watching the road. “Yes, now shut up and pay attention to the road.” They continued on the road as they came up on a welcoming sign. Very small town like, they passed it as they came up on a gas station and little convenient store. Checking the tank, Tora wondered if he should stop but decided not to. Didn't want to attract more attention. Pedaling down on the gas, he drove the van further down the road. Then, the road became a main street where small adjacent roads lead to rows of small farming houses.

They finally reached a small roundabout where they came to see a large monument of bronze angel. Knowing it instantly, Tora wondered what Ishrikhara was doing displayed in the town center. Without another thought, he went around it and noticed small business shops before he turned the van down the designated street again. It didn't take long before he pulled up on a security booth and iron dual gates. On each side of the gate were several guards, who were looking at the van rather suspicious.

Tensing up, he glanced at Alice before he carefully looked as one guard came up to her window. The man was as tall as him, a bit on the older side but still kept in shape. An earpiece to his right ear as he held up a clipboard while safely securing a rifle on his back. Quickly taking in the other guards, each one had rifles strapped to their backs but none were positioned to use it. Just very alert with the van before them.

When Alice rolled down her window, the man leaned down as he peaked inside. “How's it going?”

The old woman looked at him without being intimidated. “How do you think?” She saw him look behind her before she blew smoke into his face. “Now step aside and let us in. We're being expected.”

He waved the smoke away from his face and arched an eyebrow at her. “You know this is private property.”

She grunted as she knew how to play the man. “Unless you want me to knee you in your privates, I suggest you boys step aside. Or else I'll tell Joe you're giving us a hard time.” Tora kept quiet, letting her speak. He knew she could handle big men. There were a few times even she intimidated him. But right now, he didn't want another fight that he would have to finish.

Alice looked dead straight into the ginger haired man's eyes. Hearing a slight muffle from a voice coming from someone's walkie-talkie, Tora continued to grip the wheel until his knuckles turned white. He noticed that the men remained in their alert position. Cursing, he knew his instincts were telling him something was off. Another second went by, then suddenly the ginger haired man stepped backward. Signaling to his men to step back, they let the van go. The gates opened and the road lead them up an small incline. More and more houses began to appear. Row after row, until they reached the end of the cul-de-sac.

Once they parked, Quincey looked at Tora and Alice. “Joe?” He was surprised to hear the man's name and that he wasn't dead. “He's alive?” He swallowed a tiny lump as he then thought about Tora's pocket secret. “No wonder you carry his stuff with you all the time.”

Tora turned off the engine. He hung his head low and sighed. “You should also know. He's my... real father.”

Eyes bulging out. “What?!” This was real news to him. At one point, he simply thought Tora just looked up to the man but neither one of them ever spoke about family relations in the past. Looking at his dark haired friend, Quincey felt a bit hurt that this secret had been withheld from him. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Alice was already unbuckling herself and opening the door when she replied. “He didn't have much choice, pretty boy.” She got out of her seat and out into the fresh air.

Tora opened the door, the chime going off before he took out the keys from the ignition. Quincey watched as Damien pulled the sliding door open, trying not to hurt himself any more. Looking over his shoulder, Tora met Quincey's eyes. A frown appeared on Quincey's face. “After everything we just went through?”

Tora clenched his jaw. He didn't have the heart to just going into that discussion now. “Quince, just shut up. Now is not the time.” He softly but firmly spoke.

Lowering his eyes, he shook his head. “I just still don't get why.” He watched Tora get out of the car and moved over to help Damien out of the van. Seeing blood on the seat, Quincey sucked in his bottom lip and closed his eyes. Hesitating but eventually lunged over that seat and out the van with Tora's help. Gripping his shoulder, applying pressure, he whimpered in pain.

Alice by then had began walking along the sidewalk, eyeing all the five houses. There were a couple of people around working on small bushes and trimming the trees. Looking at them, she bid them a hello before asking where her son would be. They kindly responded their greeting back and pointed her to the house #3. Alice thanked them before looking over to her boys and gesturing for them to follow.

Six Minka, traditional hybrid house laid out in the half circle formation. While they had their own wooden engawa veranda and small front lawns, each house different decorations ranging from Zen gardens with tiny ponds to freshly trimmed lawns. All of them two stories high but painted different colors. Slowly walking towards the house, Alice crossed the street and stood ledge of the sidewalk in front of house #3. Taking a good look at the house, she noticed windows open. Placing her hands on her hip, she inhaled a deep breath before she called out loudly. “Joseph get your ass out here!”

*******

The click of the phone hanging up, sounded louder in the small foyer. Bracing himself against the wall, he let out a relieved breath. He had been waiting a long time to receive that phone call. He stood there for a good minute before pushing off the wall and walking back through the paper sliding panel into his living room. Feeling the wind just outside, he felt his heart rate speed up in excitement. But just as that feeling filled him, also nervousness burst out.

“Who was that?”

A soft voice came from from behind him, entering from the open kitchen. Although, from the outside the houses looked traditional with sliding doors, the inside was very modern. With the exception of the tatami mat flooring in the bedrooms and other rooms as well as rice paper panel doors to divide the space.

Looking over, he began to smile. “Marco. They'll be here any second now.” His eyes always looking at her with love and devotion. Turning to look around, he made sure everything looked cleaned up. He couldn't wait to see them. He knew to expect four but wondered who the fourth one was. Either way, he would be glad to see them.

As the minutes ticked by, he fidgeted in his lazy boy chair. Running a hand through his short trimmed hair, then down to his peach fuzzed beard, to twirling his thumbs over each other in circles. Thinking maybe he should go meet them at the sidewalk, he grunted before shooting up from his seat. Stomping towards the foyer, he leaned against the wall to put on his shoes. Ready to step outside, he heard the loud familiar voice. Freezing, his eyes widened and his heart pounded against his chest. Looking over to the front door, he licked his dry lips before he placed his hand on the doorknob.

*******

When the door opened and there the large figure stood, Alice arched an eyebrow at him. She could tell he was eating about the same but the tired and stressful look was long gone. Huffing out a grunt, she tossed a thumb behind her. “I brought your boy. So you better come here and help out.”

Joe walked out of the house and down to her. “Hey Ma.” He smiled big for her before he leaned down to hug her quickly. He softly chuckled when she hugged him back and patted his back awkwardly. Standing back to his full height, he looked behind her. There stood his oldest, between the other two, helping them cross the street. “Tora.”

Looking over, Tora paused as Joe came straight over to him. Seeing him brought overwhelming feelings that Tora wasn't ready to deal. Clearing his throat, he nudged his head to the other two. “I'm fine. They're the ones that need your help.”

Joe's smile faltered when he heard the distant tone in Tora's fine. He could understand that. Tora was always distant but it didn't mean he was mad. Turning his attention to his right, Joe met clear blue eyes.

Quincey leaned on his good foot as the other had a sprained ankle. “Mr. Joe?” He let himself be transferred over to the older man and then hugged him tightly.

Joe hugged him. “Hi Quinceton.” He chuckled before adjusting Quincey's good arm around his shoulder. Looking at all of them, he nodded. “Let's get you all inside.” He turned and called out. “Juno? Call the doc! These boys need treatment.” His eyes met his wife's green eyes.

Letting Joe take the lead, Alice looked over her shoulder to Tora. She chuckled at him. “Looks like you got a new stepmother.” Smirking, she followed Joe and Quincey inside.

Tora looked at Damien but said nothing. He rolled his eyes at his grandmother's comment before following the rest inside the house.

******

Standing by the small counter top of the break room, popping open the lid to glass jar, and then carefully aiming to pour the cold liquid in the tiny openings. Letting out mischievous giggles with her tongue peeking out from the side of her mouth. Poppy was so entranced with her evil plan that she didn't hear footsteps coming into the room.

“What are you doing?”

She squealed and jumped, spilling some of the liquid over her hand. Looking over her shoulder to see her fellow dark curly haired nerd employee holding his empty lunch container. A pink tint rose in her cheeks before she cleared her throat and shrugged.

Walking over to her since she was standing over the sink, the man looked over to her hands before looking at him. “Don't you think that's a bit childish?”

Looking at her hands as if she was wondering if he was right, she shrugged again. Shaking her head, she then looked up at him with narrowed eyes and stuck out her tongue. Showing him the spot that was still red.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he sighed. “Whatever. Anyways, check your voicemail. Marco called.” He stuff his container back to his lunch bag and walked out of the room. Her eyes followed him before she returned back to what she was doing. Devilishly giggling as she calculated the next part of her plan.

Once done, Poppy looked up at the clock and knew it was almost time. Cleaning up her mess, she grabbed the filled up water guns and left the room. Grabbing the spare shoulder and thigh holsters, she went back to her office. Quickly typing at her computer, she sent her voicemail to her emails before shutting the machine down. Grabbing her worn tan leather satchel that was packed with jello balloon before exiting her office. Blowing the silent whistle again, she hastily walk through the hall and out the building. Leaving the door open, Poppy heard the bark behind her and the paws sprinting passed her. She went about her route as she made sure the next phase of her plan went smoothly.

To be continued....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe fills them in a bit. Poppy executes her plan. Tora and Quincey have another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope I'm building this one to a good story that you all can enjoy.  
> I was debating of waiting to post, but I said, why not. lol  
> Please enjoy! Excuse any errors.

**Chapter Three**

Sprawled around the kitchen and dinning area, Joe and his wife quickly brought out the first aid kit. More like a backpack but still coming in handy for whatever the purpose. Taking out everything they needed until the doctor arrived, Juno washed her hands before walking over to Damien, who was sitting at the dinner table with his injured leg propped another chair. She didn't hesitate since she was a nurse. Looking at him, she knelt down with scissors in hand. “Where are you hurt?”

Damien looked at her as he tried not to move so much. “Got shot on my right thigh.” He watched her move around the chair and begin cutting up the pant leg up. He didn't care if he clothes were ruined, he just wanted the pain to stop.

Skillfully, she cut almost all the way and then slowly peeled off the fabric and old gauzes that was sticking to his wound. She could hear him hissing and tense up. His thigh was covered with dry and fresh blood. Quickly, she went about grabbing towels and the wipes to clean him off. When his wound was good enough to see, she sighed and shook her head. “The doctor will have to look at this.” She knew the bleeding won't stop until the bullet was out. Damien could only nod as she grabbed the gauzes and began reapplying gauzes to his gunshot wound.

Joe walked over to Quincey as he noticed the blonde's exhausted face. Sitting down next to him, he pulled on the collared shirt. He sighed as the gauze was completely drenched. “Juno you might want to take a look at Quincey's wound now. Bandages are all soaked through.” He began peeling them off and noticed his whole shoulder was wrapped in bandages.

Quincey stared at Joe in amazement. He swore he was staring at a ghost but no. The man was really seating next to him. The only man that really acted like a father to him. The one who told him to seek another route. To find hobbies to keep the clan madness away. “How are you alive?”

Joe smirked at him and knew the first thing to do was get these young lads medical attention. “That's a long story. I'll save it for another day. You boys had it rough huh?”

Tora leaned against the kitchen counter, back to the window, while he watched Joe and Juno aiding them. Swallowing the lump in his throat, hanging his head down, he replied to Joe. “I protected him.” A hand brushing against his rib cage and hiding the pain he was starting to feel.

Joe looked over to him and nodded. “I knew you would.” He moved away from Quincey when Juno came around.

Whimpering in pain and trying not to look at all the blood, Quincey focused his mind on other things so he wouldn't get nauseous. “Joe, what is this place?”

The older man wanted to take a look over Tora now but he saw how his son brushed it off. Still knowing how Tora was when it came to physical pain, he would wait until they were alone. Turning his attention back to Quincey, he helped Juno with the kit. “Welcome to Willow's Peak boys. This settlement is for old clan members who just need another chance at life.” He glanced at all of them. He noticed Alice sitting and watching Tora while he struggled with his inner emotions.

Damien was leaning his head against the back of his chair. “Everyone here were clan members?”

Joe nodded. “Yeah, most of the men but a few women too. They got families now and want to keep it that way, so they stuck around. You know safe from that kind of world.” He watched Juno apply some numbing gel on Quincey's shoulder. He knew the wound was clear for stitches. Offering Quincey his hand, he non-verbally prepared him for what was next.

“No one will harm you here. This is neutral territory.”

Quincey's eyes almost popped out of him as he felt the first incision on his shoulder blade. Yeah that was easy for the man to say since he wasn't being sowed up at that very moment, Quincey thought. His hand gripped Joe's with his mouth wide opened. Looking over to Tora, not believing how painfully it felt. He couldn't believe the many times Tora had to endure similar situations over and over again. Pressing his lips back together, he clenched his eyes shut, letting Juno do the next stitch.

The house fell silent after that. Everyone looking at Juno as she did hastily yet amazing stitching. Her hands were steady and gentle. She had many years of practice, it was why she was known as the best nurse in the hospital. Just as she was finishing off the last stitch on the front of Quincey's shoulder, the doorbell rang.

“Good, the doctor is here.”

Joe stood up and cracked open the paper sliding door from the living room. Gesturing, he welcomed the short haired doctor as she walked in, medical bag ready. The slim built woman asked quick questions before looking over to the two badly injured. Her questions mostly about how much blood and for how long. Nothing else was asked, very much like clan doctors. Gazing upon Damien, since he was the only one still bleeding, she told Joe to help get him in a laying position.

Juno told her husband to take him down the hallway to the spare bedroom. Before they knew it, Joe disappeared with the doctor and Damien. Tora felt like he was so out of place. He didn't know what to do or what to say. With his quiet and observant golden amber eyes, he followed the movements around the room.

******

Chocolate eyes stared down the street from her position. Standing like if she was in an old western movie, one leg propped up against the store wall. Her four legged companion, resting on the floor beside her. Gently flicking and tossing a quarter in her hand, she checked the time on her phone. It will be sunset soon, which meant her intended target would be coming out from the burger joint three business down and heading for the dance studio across the street.

Setting a silent alarm, it went off just as she predicted. Without fail, the door chime sounded off and her target walked stepped out. Pushing off the wall, she grabbed the little satchel she had with her, at the same time silently signaling her dog to follow. Checking the water guns were still full with the pickle juice, she then proceeded and took out the jello balloons. Looking around, she hastily walked behind him. As his foot stepped off the curb, she took her shot. Throwing the first balloon. It immediately connected with the back of his head.

He felt it and froze. His whole back tensed up and slowly, his hand reached up to the back. Touching the gooey substance, he brought his hand forward to see jello residue. Looking over his shoulder, it didn't take long for him to spot his assailant.

An evil smirk on her lip as she teasingly tossed another balloon in her hand. Both set of eyes narrowed before the man saw what she had on her. Shaking his head, he sighed before taking off running. Rolling her eyes, she let him have an advance before she tossed another. This time landing on the back of his calf. Grunting, she began to run after him as she had a few other balloons. Her dog keeping in her pace, never faltering or too far ahead until given the command.

It was quite clear there was a bit of a scene but the others around town didn't bother saying anything. They simply began laughing or shaking their heads at such behavior. It was nothing new to them just another day of these youngsters living their best life. Going back to their own business, they let the pair continue on with their shenanigans, ignoring the man's teasing and hollering at her missed attempts. All the way until he reached the dance studio.

Huffing out a breath, she placed her hands on her curvy hips and stared through the clear window. He stuck out his tongue at her before he passed the lobby and into the actual dance room. Glancing at her phone, she began timing things right. Walking away just to find a spot to hide, she had a moment to regain her energy.

Ten minutes had gone by when the man came out holding a young delicate hand. Watching every direction, he used his little partner as a shield. Picking her up with ease, he sprinted off to the direction of their home. The little girl in his arms, giggling and shrieking when she saw who he was hiding from. It took a lot of him not to curse but this time it came out accidentally and bolted faster to get away before another balloon came at them.

Coming out of her hiding spot, she softly shook her head as she couldn't believe the nerve of the man. Using the little girl to block him. Rolling her eyes, she followed but suddenly stopped when she heard the revving of a motorcycle coming.

Waiting at the edge of the curb, she quickly lost sight of her target but she knew not for long. Afterall, she knew where he was heading. Looking at the motorcyclist, she arched an eyebrow as the bike came to halt right in front of her. This wasn't part of her plan but she could definitely need a leg up.

*******

Once Quincey was all patched up, Juno gave him Tylenol for the pain and a cold compress for the inflammation. Sitting there, shirtless and tired. Quincey really didn't have much thought anymore. If anything he was ready for the day to be over. Better yet, he was ready to wake up from this terrifying nightmare.

Tora had finally moved and sat down next to Quincey. Looking over him, making sure he was still okay. Alice had sat completely silent watching the two. They had come a long way but their nightmare was finally over. They didn't have to look over their shoulder anymore and pretend to hid their true selves. Over the years they had grown to be very close, one not far from the other. Even at some point, Alice had her suspicion about them but Tora never let on whereas Quincey explored his sexuality. Concluding her own thoughts, that these two knuckle heads were just close brothers.

Juno was washing up, when Joe returned and he cleaned up the mess. Turning back to face the open area, Juno smiled for them. Something about her felt warm and inviting. A reason why Joe was quite fond of her. “You boys must be hungry.” She said knowing that after what they must have gone through, their stomachs needed it. “I got some curry and rice.”

Nodding, both Tora and Quincey didn't want to decline. Getting up from his seat, Tora went on autopilot except Joe stopped him. Gesturing for him to sit down, he didn't want Tora helping, knowing he still needed to be looked at. Tora sighed and sat down. Touching his rib cage again. His eyes met Alice and while she arched an eyebrow at him, he shook his head. Silently telling her, he wasn't in pain but that was a lie. They knew he was hiding his pain but they didn't push him for now.

As the sound of the stove turning on and dishes being taken out echoed, they could hear the muffled yells of Damien in pain. Frowning, Quincey looked at Tora worried. Tora could only lower his head.

Before they could say a word, the front door burst opened, slamming against the wall. It didn't take long before a little dark haired girl came running into the kitchen. “Mommy! Mommy!” She happily shouted still dressed in her dance leotard, school backpack slung over her shoulders.

Juno had stopped her by placing her hands on the little girl's shoulder. Smirking at her daughter, she then cleaned the smudge of dirt off her face. “Where are your manners young lady?”

Looking up at her mother for a minute, she looked over and saw three new faces. Smiling big, she turned and tilted her head in all her cuteness. “Oh, I'm sorry. Hello, I'm Raven.” She then hugged Joe as he came around before turning her attention back to her mother. “Guess what?”

Before Juno could answer or Raven speak another word, an out of breath voice came from the hallway. “You better not even think about telling, you little snitch.”

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be? lol I'm sure you know. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more surprises for Tora and Quincey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos.  
> Here's the next chapter! Sorry for any errors.  
> Time to see if you've guessed right lol

**Chapter Four**

All of their heads turned the moment they heard the new voice in the room. Standing in the opening of the living room, huffing out deep breaths as he leaned on the frame, tired of running. He was looking over to Juno and Raven as he hadn't noticed the rest yet. Running a hand through his jello covered blue hair, he made a disgusted face when his fingers came back covered in sticky red goo.

Juno gasped and tried to hide a smile behind her hand. “Oh my god. What happened to you?” Raven stood by her, trying to hide her giggling as well.

Quincey and Tora were both in shock as they stared at him.

“Goliath?”

Turning his eyes in their direction, he froze in surprise. “Holy sh--”

Juno quickly covered Raven's ears and Joe barked out to him. “Hey?! Language!” Goliath looked over to him and then to the little girl who was smiling big. He shrugged his apology to her.

“You're alive too?” Quincey shook his head as he couldn't believe these secrets. How many have they kept from him. He looked at Tora briefly and could see that even he didn't know about Goliath.

Walking over to the kitchen sink, he grabbed the dish towel and chuckled. “You must be too if things went down hard.” He had heard the news spreading around town.

Furrowing his brows, Tora looked at his brother's back and then over to Joe. “How did you know?” Joe had set down their plates in front of them.

“We keep tabs in Narin City.”

“Yeah, we gotta know in case the fight comes here.” Goliath added as he began walking over to the sink.

Juno and Raven stepped aside as they watched him grab paper towels and start cleaning himself off. “Goliath why are you covered in jello?” Juno asked.

Wiping off as much as he could from the back of his neck, he muttered, “Because of that devil woman.” He was practically growling, knowing he needed a full shower and a fresh change of clothes.

“She's not a devil.” Raven raised her voice as she defended Poppy. She loved Poppy and even loved running away just minutes ago. The little one enjoying being included when the adults behaved like big kids.

Juno shook her head and placed her hands on her lips. “Oh no, what did you do this time?”

Alice grunted and shook her head. “I see you still making trouble for your dad out here too.” With an elbow on the dinner table, she saw sideways watching the back of Goliath's head and amused to see the red and blue stains down his white shirt.

Turning his body to her voice, Goliath smiled big and chuckled. “Heyyy Granny, didn't see ya there.” He really didn't. He was so focused on the two big men occupying the seats adjacent to her and the fact that Poppy was outside somewhere, waiting for him.

Joe sighed and shook his head at him. “Goliath, now is not the time to be playing around.” He knew how much of a prankster he had become in the last few years. Nothing compared to his awful pranks he pulled on Tora , Quincey and their other friends. Although, Joe was glad to see his middle son settling in despite his constant pranks on Poppy. Who, by the way surprisingly had a prankster side as well.

Tossing the used towels into the trash, Goliath looked at him. “I wasn't. I was minding my own business.” He spoke truthfully even though he left out the part that his own prank on Poppy happened a couple of days ago.

Raven looked up at her parents. “He pranked Sissy again.” The little girl not caring if she ratted her big brother out.

Over at the table, the three occupants watching this little family talking like it was just a normal day in their household. Odd and uncomfortable, Tora felt like he was invisible. Just watching his dad and brother like if they were part of a dream. He had to wonder if maybe at some point during the escaping, he had gotten hit on the head. As he continued to stare at the little scene, his eyes drifted to his half sister. He could tell she was no older than eight. Her hair, although up in a bun, was so dark just like his. She had the same face structure as he did as a kid. The moment, Raven briefly made eye contract with him, Tora was in awe. Her eyes weren't as golden amber like his or Goliath but hazel green.

Goliath had glanced over and noticed Tora staring. He remembered that stare quite well. Smirking, he chuckled. “Scary ain't it bro? That's how you would like if you were a girl.” He laughed as Raven looked from one to the other.

Joe looked at all of his children and softly grinned. Waving at her, Joe said, “Raven come here.” The little girl walked over to him and jumped into his arms as her father loved picking her up. He pressed a hand on the side of her face and gave her a big kiss on the opposite side. Raven giggled as she put her arms around his neck. Looking at him, she smiled before turning to look at the others in the room. “This is your grandmother Alice.”

Alice looked up and had to adjust her thick bifocals but said nothing to her except nod.

Joe then pointed over to the guys. “And there are your other big brothers, Tora and Quinceton.” Quincey smiled at her, where was Tora simply stared. Joe leaned into Raven's ear and softly talked. “Remember I told you about them?” Raven nodded as she looked at both large men.

Tilting his head, still smiling, Quincey felt honored to be considered family. “Hi sweetie.” He softly waved his fingers at her. Raven smiled back and waved back.

Looking from Joe to her and back, Tora inhaled a breath. “Hey kid.” Unsure of what else to say to her. It was like the surprises just kept coming. Tora wasn't much for them because it made him feel out of control. What was next? A girl out of the blue?

Sure enough, the distant sound a motorcycle revved from the outside. “Oh crap!” Immediately, Goliath threw his head back.

Juno and Joe snapped their heads to him. “Goliath!”

A moment later, the doorbell rang and then there was a knock at the door. Their heads turned as the footsteps came closer. From the foyer and coming into the living/dining area room, her tall and toned frame appeared. Lazily tossing the small wavy orange lock of hair from her tan face. Her hand brushed against freshly buzzed hair. In her other hand, she held her motorcycle helmet. “Hello everyone.”

His whole back tensed the moment Quincey recognized her. “Sugar plum?” Sitting straighter in his chair but then slumping back when he felt the pressure on his bandaged shoulder.

Grey eyes turned to focus on him and softly smirked. “Hiya Blondie.” Cordelia had remained by the couch. She had learned about their arrival and if she didn't know any better, she was excited to come see them, Quincey more like it.

Tora watched from the corner of from his eye, how the light in Quincey's blue grew brighter. He glimpsed over to the person and could immediately see the same reaction on their face. He had no idea who sugar plum was but that fact that Quincey knew meant this person was likely the reason why his family knew about the clan wars. Tilting his head over to Joe, his brow arched. “That's how you kept tabs.”

Joe nodded. “Sort of. Cordelia does runs for us from time to time.” He said not really wanting to get into specifics just hours of their arrival. He knew Tora would want to know everything soon.

Goliath was leaning against the sink's counter top when Cordelia walked in but when he saw the tip of a wagging tail near her knee, he squinted. “Hey, why is Athie with you?” He pointed at the tan boxer/pitbull mix who was standing happily with her tongue out.

Cordelia blinked out her froze gaze she was holding with Quincey. “Oh she is? ” Looking down and she sly smiled. “Hi girl.” Her hand reached down and gently scratched at the dog's weak spot, her tail wagging faster.

Pushing away from the counter, he slowly stepped carefully around Juno as his eyes frantically looked around for any open entryway. “Where is she?”

Juno was already smirking and she enjoyed seeing how paranoid Goliath became when it came to Poppy's revenge pranks. Joe had set Raven down and the little one walked over to greet the dog. She giggled when her face got licked and then slung her littler arms over to give Athie a hug, which the dog happy took. Her fingers squeezing around the pink no pull body harness but it didn't seem to bother the dog.

Cordelia looked up to see Goliath trying to peak out of the sliding panels. “Who?” She hid the grin as she loved seeing him on his toes. In the time, she had come to know him, no other woman kept him as paranoid as Poppy did. Normally, enough would be enough except she could tell that Goliath secretly liked it. From what Poppy had told her, Goliath liked pranking his friends and older brother. It was why Poppy and Goliath had that type of sibling relationship now.

Watching his brother reacting the same way brought Tora many memories. Some really pissed him off but others he hadn't cared for. Now, seeing Goliath that way had him thinking maybe he should back him up but very curious as to who this other woman was. He had glanced over to his grandmother and realized now what she was probably thinking back then when they were fooling around as kids.

Goliath slunk to the wall as he quickly leaned out into the foyer. “Cordy don't play her game.” He saw nothing but emptiness and the sound of nature coming from outside.

“Are you scared Golly?” Raven giggled as she was petting Athie's head.

Snapping his head to her and shook his head. “I ain't scared. She's just gone too far this time.” He turned back to look out again.

Juno had then managed to get back to feeding those sitting at the table. “Well maybe if you stop pranking her, she'd stop.”

Raven looked up at her brother. “Yeah, what did Sissy ever do to you?” She stuck her tongue out when Goliath stuck out his first.

Just then the doctor came back into the room. Unfazed by more people in the room, she looked upon to Joe then to Tora and Quincey and then to Goliath. She was putting on a new pair of gloves while she spoke. “I'm going to need someone to hold him down. The bullet is still in there and won't stop bleeding. I can get the bullet out but I won't know how bad the damage is until I can get him an X-ray. We need him over at the hospital as soon as possible.” They got quiet and listened to the severity of the situation was.

After long pause of silence, the scrapping of a chair against the floor sounded off. “I'll do it.” Tora got up and moved towards the doctor. He didn't wait for anyone else to protest. He was going to help out because in that moment, he needed to focus on something else besides family surprises. He watched as the doctor nodded and turned back down the hallway with Tora quickly following behind.

To be continue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Goliath AND Cordelia? This is getting good.  
> Oh my god! Oh my god! Next chapter is what you have been waiting for!!!!  
> Can you tell where I'm going with this yet? Or too soon? lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all have been waiting for...yay!!  
> Please enjoy and excuse my errors.

**Chapter Five**

Not a moment passed when Tora left the room. Cordelia had walked over and taken Tora's seat as she began looking over Quincey's wound. Raven had gotten up from her spot on the floor and froze the moment she heard the muffled yell of pain coming from the room. Frowning, she turned and ran her mother. Juno embraced her and began soothing her. Joe and Goliath looked at each other as they were accustomed to the sounds. Yet, just because they knew those sounds well from their past back in Narin City, the chill going down their spine was still something they could never get used to.

Just as their minds were drifting into memory, Athena or better known as Athie to everyone let out a long bark. Shooting her snout upward into the air. She had let out a short whine, tilting her head before she barked again. Everyone jolted and turned to look at the dog. She had turned to face Goliath as her tail continued wagging. She stepped back, keeping her trained eye on him. Her snout and throat still extended up, exposing her pink light-up collar. Small whimpers escaped her as only she could hear the silent whistle trigger.

Goliath shook his head. “I gotta get out of here.” He tried to head for the front door.

With her arm slung over the back of the chair, Cordelia looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Don't you think if Athie came from the front of the house...”

Snapping his fingers and pointed them at her, Goliath's eyes widened like a mad man. He assumed that Poppy was just shy away from the front door and waiting for him there. “You're right, I'm going out the back.” He bolted from the room and headed down the same hallway that Tora and the doctor went.

*****

On the contrary, though, making Goliath think she was waiting for him at the front door had always been Poppy's plan. In the short five years that she came to learn was the man was clever at escaping. Seemed to always be a step ahead of her. But not this time, Poppy thought. By the time Goliath and Raven had reached the house, she knew that it was even better to hide and wait. She distinctively remembered that he had a date later in the night, which meant she could ambush him then.

Grateful that Cordelia had shown up at the right moment, Poppy had gotten the lift from her up to the houses. They had stopped by the guard booth, giving Goliath time to run. She knew he had shortcuts to get home and didn't doubt he would hide until the coast was clear. So she managed to get Cordelia in on the plan, which didn't take much convincing because the tall, muscular woman gladly wanted to Joe's house. Knowing that the word had spread about the new arrivals.

For the moment, all Poppy knew the new arrivals were from Narin City. She hadn't made the connection yet that among those arrivals were to be the boy, well now man, she had not seen in years. Her focus was on settling the score with Goliath. Why was she so hellbent? Well, just four days ago while she was in the break room getting her afternoon treat, she had a small bowl of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and cherries on top. Right before adding the whipped cream, she wanted strawberry syrup on there too. Yes, she knew that was too much sugar but after the long morning, she was ready for her reward. So while pouring the red syrup, she noticed something was different. The color was slightly off but the consistency did look thick as it should. Why didn't smell it at the time? She couldn't remember but thinking that the syrup was just getting old, she poured a little bit anyway and finished making her sundae.

However, the moment put that spoon in and ate some of it. Her tongue came into contact with something spicy and tasting disgusting. Feeling her taste buds burning, she rushed back to sink and threw it up. Shrieking and yelling, she ran her tongue under the cool tap water. She could hear Goliath barking with laughter as he sprung into the kitchen. After she regained her composure, she glared at him as he told her he swapped out the regular strawberry syrup for a Habanero maple syrup, which he tinted red. Instantly, she charged at him in which he dodged and ran out of the room. Yelling at him that she would get him back when he least expected it. Such was their pranks, always settling the score with harsher and cruel paybacks. So calculating her plan, she let the days go back. Making him think she had no shot of getting him back. While her taste buds and tongue healed, she really thought about what ticked him off.

So with most of the phases of her plan successfully executed, she stealthily moved to the back of Joe's house. Crawling on the engawa veranda, she made sure to keep low and out of sight. Planning with Cordelia, she got Athie to go in to throw Goliath off. Smiling and trying not to giggle, she could get the muffle sounds of his paranoid voice. At one point she heard the cries of pain and her thoughts wondered if she should assist but she didn't want to miss her opportunity to get back at the blue-haired man.

Blowing on her silent whistle in short blows, she triggered her dog to bark and soon after heard the rushing of feet coming towards. In crouching positions, she readied herself with the water guns in hand.

******

Goliath had just gotten the back door slid open when he was ambushed by Poppy. She sprung out from the side and began squirting him. Cowering and trying to hide his face, he shouted. “FUCK!”

He backed up and tried to put distance yet Poppy kept up with him. Twisting his body to shield himself, his nose could pick up on the faint smell of the liquid.

“That shit stinks! Oi!”

He had fumbled in his steps and fell directly on his ass. Poppy still squirting and not giving up until every drop was gone. She could see his shirt turning to a limey green from the spots she repeatedly hit. Gliding backward on his hands, he managed to get back to the foyer opening to the living room.

Poppy is still so focused on drenching him with pickle juice. Her face scrunched up as her fingers tensed from the constant trigger pulling.

“Okay enough! I get it!” Goliath shouted as his tattooed hand blocked his face.

Relenting, she shot every last drop as planned. Panting, she smirked mischievously at him. She could smell the juice already and knew he would be smelly within minutes. Watching him on the floor, still hesitating to move, she watched as Athie trotted over and smelled him.

Liking the scent, her tongue darted out and lapped at his face repeatedly. Throwing her body over him, her tail wagging happily. Chuckling, Poppy watched on with amusement.

“Get her off me!” He grunted as the dog's back paws were awfully close to his crotch. Poppy laughed a little longer while her fingers slipped into her satchel. Retrieving a smaller clicker and homemade dog treats before she called off Athie. Still grinning from ear to ear, she watched Goliath throw his whole weight back onto the floor as he was defeated.

Athie backed away and found her place beside Poppy. Looking up at her, she sat down and patiently waited for her peanut butter oatmeal and banana biscuit. Poppy patted her head and fed it to her proudly.

Raven giggled and ran over to Poppy. Stepping over Goliath's legs, she rapidly hugged her honorary big sister.

Poppy placed the empty water guns back in the holsters before hugging her back and kissed the top of her head. Afterward, while Goliath was still panting on the floor, they stepped over him again and stood by the foyer opening, not completely inside the living room. Poppy came to see everyone in there trying not to laugh at what they just heard. Her cheeks slightly blushing in embarrassment at her actions. Nothing grown-up at all but Joe and Juno accepted her the way she was. Plus, they didn't blame her for getting back at Goliath who was always making her, the target of his attention. Her lips flat-lined, her cheeks puffed up as she saluted; her non-verbal greeting.

Juno was just shaking her head, hoping that her floor would not be a complete mess. She knew that Goliath would be cleaning that up even if Joe demanded him to. Looking at the young woman at the door frame, she sweetly smiled. “Hey, Pops. You hungry?”

Turning her attention to the woman of the house, she smiled and then shook her head. Her hands using sign language as she cleared her throat. By then, Goliath had already gotten up and walked over, stopping next to Poppy and Raven. The little girl immediately reached up and covered her nose. “Ewww...Golly you stink.” Her giggling triggered everyone else to chuckle.

Lifting his shirt to smell, he made a disgusted face. “What did you use? Pickle juice?” He looked at Poppy with his mouth opened. “You know I hate pickles.” He groaned as he began to pull off his shirt. Poppy chuckled and then let out a covered cough.

Bending down to Raven, Poppy whispered her apology to Raven if she had gotten jello on her. The little one smiled and shook her head. Winking at her, Poppy booped her nose before standing back straight.

*******

In the back room of the house, Tora was propping one elbow against Damien's chest while his other hand pressed down on the man's thigh. It didn't take much to hold him down as the doctor slipped medical pliers into the gushing wound. Trying to pry the wound open, she felt the muscle tensing, although it was a good sign that he could still feel, it made it difficult to grab onto the bullet that was still embedded.

Looking up at Damien, Dr. Wagner apologized before she set aside the pliers and stuck her fingers in. It would have been so much easier if they were back in the hospital but she needed the bullet out and stop the bleeding. Damien cried in pain as his hands gripped the blankets. He tried not to move but the pure agony was too much. His cries blocking any sound that was currently coming from the other side of the door.

Tora could vaguely hear a noise but he was busying keeping an eye on him and also watching the doctor work as fast as she could. He could tell she was very experienced by the setup she had around her. A mountain of gauzes, antiseptic solution, medical tools in a silver tray, and multiple pairs of gloves. His attention caught short when Damien yelled in pain again. Tora knew the pain well but it made him feel bad to see one of his guys going through it. Thinking that he would pass out from it, he saw the doctor pull out with a bullet stuck between her middle finger and forefinger. It was held awkwardly but the good doctor had a firm hold on it. Tossing it to the tray, she then quickly flushed out the wound again before she readied the needle and thread.

By then, Tora had eased up on his grip on Damien. Patting his shoulder, he gave him a reassuring half-smirk. Damien nodded as he threw his head back on the pillow and began staring at the ceiling light. As she inserted the stitches, she quickly informed them that he would need a possible blood transfusion. His face was looking pale by that point and based on how much blood he already lost, they needed to be sure his levels hadn't gotten too low. Damien agreed in which Tora completely let go of his hold. The moment she was done, Tora felt like he could leave and give the others an update. He waited to be sure but Damien nodded to him. Not a second later, Tora pulled the door open and stepped out.

******

He had left the guest room and walked through the darkening hallway of the house. Hearing quiet laughter and people chatting, he made sure to stealth his way back into the living room not wanting to interrupt. It wasn't that he was scared or anything it was just his habit. Upon walking closer, he could make out the front door wide open still and someone blocking the last light of the setting sun. The inside lights were fully on yet so he could only see the dark profile. The moment he was a foot away, it became clear to him. He froze as he couldn't believe his eyes. _Poppy_ , his mind recognizing her. There was no doubt that he was seeing things. She was there right before him. Just like that, the lights inside the house dimmed on, illuminating her completely. It was like seeing an angel surrounded by a soft halo.

Feeling like she was being watched, Poppy's eyes darted around the room before turning her head into the foyer's hallway. Standing so close, the small brunette froze as well. Time stood still for them as their eyes met. _Tora._ Her mind replaying the first time they met. Their conversation. Their kiss. Her mouth had been slightly opened when she recognized him. There was no doubt in her mind, that it was him. Yeah, his hair was dark and long now but his eyes. She would never forget those eyes. How could she when she had a daily reminder, just standing next to her?

Goliath had looked over his shoulder and double glanced. Seeing how frozen Tora looked, he began to smirk. Turning his head to the other side, he noticed Poppy. Licking his lips, he shook his head as he reached up and scratched his bottom lip with his thumbnail. His brows arched, he slyly smirked before wrapping his arms around Poppy. Smothering her in his drenched shirt. “Bro, you're staring.” He grunted out.

Upon hearing his voice, both Tora and Poppy snapped out of their daze. Poppy shrieked and then grunted in Goliath's hold. Struggling against his hold, she was able to free her arms and push against his face. Goliath laughed and grunted back as he could feel her power struggle against him.

Tora lowered his head briefly and then shook his head. When his eyes returned at the playful act before him, his face fell serious while closing the gap. “I'm not staring.” He growled lowly. A slight tint of pink fanning across his cheekbones. Sticking his large face over Goliath's face, he heard Goliath half grunt and half gasp for air. Pulling Goliath away from her, Tora stepped between them. Still, holding onto his brother while looking over to Poppy. Their eyes briefly meeting again.

Poppy lowered her head quickly as her own cheeks were hot pink. She couldn't believe they both were just staring at each other again. How could she forget she was in someone's else home. Trying to avoid stares, her eyes tried not to look up at Tora again.

Joe had noticed Tora's presence. Everyone could see how they both were trying to avoid looking at each other. “Pops, this is my mother and my other sons, Quinceton...and the one next to you is Tora.” Joe's voice filled the room.

Tora glanced down to Poppy again as she nodded to Joe, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Furrowing his brows, he wondered why she didn't say anything. He then began thinking maybe she didn't like him or something. His fingers twitched as he fought the urge to ball his fists. Inhaling deeply, he turned his attention back to his family. His nose picking up on the heavy scent of pickle juice. His eyes shifting from Goliath and back to everyone else. “Um...the doctor says Damien is stable enough to be taken to the hospital now.”

Goliath broke free from Tora's hold and adjusted his stained shirt and tried brushing his hair back with his hand. Both brothers staring at each other, forgetting about Poppy beside them.

Getting Raven settled in her chair to eat, Joe walked over. “I'll help you.” He said as he gave a nod to Poppy before he and Tora headed back to the room.

Poppy watched them go and felt her heart skip when Tora quickly looked back at her. He was inside the room before she knew it and could feel eyes on her. She noticed Goliath smirking, and punched his arm. Turning her attention back to the dinner table, she saw Cordy nibbling on the inside of her mouth as she tried not to smirk.

Feeling her face grow hotter, she noticed the other new guests looking at her curiously. She bowed as she had to get out of there now before she made herself look like a bigger fool. “I-I-I...have to go.” Her voice low and hoarse.

Her body already turning when Juno called out. “Wait! Before you go, I have more herbal teas for you.”

Poppy halted and turned to look at Juno smiling softly at her. Nodding, she headed further into the house and the kitchen. Juno searched the pantry and got out a small box for her. Poppy could tell it was handcrafted by the floral carvings on the top lid. Opening it, she could see the inside filled with different types of homemade tea bags.

Looking up at the other woman, Poppy softly smiled. “Thank you.” Her voice was hardly audible. She cleared her throat as she felt the dryness. She closed the tea box. Thankful to know someone who came from a family of tea makers, Poppy appreciated the tiny gift from Juno.

At that time, everyone's head turned then Tora and Joe passed the foyer with Damien in their arms. Normally, Tora could handle it all on his own but Joe wanted to help Tora out the most. They were quickly followed by Dr. Wagner as she bowed to them. “Have a goodnight.”

Juno, Goliath, and Poppy had walked out to watch them get Damien into the doctor's car. Poppy had then took her time to excuse herself. She signaled Athie to follow. Walking down the pathway, she waved to Joe, and then her eyes fell on Tora again.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Goliath!!! He just had to butt in...  
> Afterthoughts???


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Joe talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos.  
> I'm sorry for not posting sooner but I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.   
> Please excuse the errors.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

  
Tora's eyes remained on Poppy as she walked away. She moved along the cul-de-sac heading to the bigger house next door. While he followed Joe back to the house, he could still see Poppy walking with her dog by her side. Being years, he could still see how beautiful she was. When his foot came to the first step, he paused. His hand touched his chest as he felt something stir. He didn't know what it was but was vaguely familiar. Something that happened the first time they met as well.   
  
“Hey boy, stop staring.”  
  
Alice's voice rung out, snapping Tora's head forward. His eyes falling on the tiny woman standing at the sliding panels from the living room opening with hands on her hips. They stared each other down as Tora walked up the porch steps.  
  
Joe shook his head. “Ma, leave him alone.” He looked over his shoulder to Tora before walking inside the house. Tora tried to not look at wandering eyes. He just wasn't in the mood to be teased. Everyone, except Goliath who went to get cleaned up, had sat down for dinner, talking lightly about the town. Not getting too in-depth with who's, why's, or how's.   
  


*********

The moment Poppy stepped into her house, the lights turned as they were programmed to do. Closing the door, she and Athie went straight to the kitchen. Placing the tea box on the island counter, she quickly filled the water bowl for her fur-baby. Athie attacked it the moment it was placed on the floor. Walking over to the other side, she pulled the stool out and sat down. Her hands covered her mouth while she laid her elbows on the cold stone counter. Her eyes wide as her mind wandered. Just sitting there, she could hear her heart pounding hard against her chest. The heat of her face in contrast with her cold hands. Completely covering her face with her slender fingers, she shook her head and muffled a shriek.  
  
Athie's head shot up and tilted. Her tongue lapping over her snout before she continued to drink from her bowl. Poppy inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. The air from her nose escaping between her hands. Finally calm, she removed them from her face and laced them together. Leaning her forehead on the ball of her fists, she closed her eyes. In a whispering breath, she spoke. “He's back.” Her breath hitched before she recalled back to the faint memory. Licking her lips, she could practically taste him again.   
  
A finger touched her bottom lip and then ran across its length as she replayed his face just minutes ago. His eyes were just as surprised to see her. Although a tiny smile wanted to come out, Poppy remembered the situation at hand. Blinking rapidly, she looked for her phone. Remembering Marco personally telling her what was going on while she was at the security booth. Sighing, she looked at Athie and flat-lined her lips. “Don't look at me like that.” Her voice cracked and then she cleared her throat.   
  
Athie huffed out a breath.   
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall, Poppy nodded. “Right, dinner time.” She cleared her throat again. Getting up from her seat, she went through her messages while she readied Athie's dinner. The dog followed and then sat down, patiently waiting for her hearty meal.   
  


**********

After their meal, Tora stepped outside again to retrieve the money bags from the van. He would have gotten them sooner by his mind just wanted to get inside as soon as possible. He had quickly looked over to see which house Poppy had gone to but he couldn't decide which one it was since now every house on that cul-de-sac except one had their lights on. Letting out a long sigh, he glanced up to the dark sky and saw the blanket of glimmering stars. With just the sound of crickets, the area was quiet. He instantly compared it to how different it was compared to the city.   
  
Hearing faint voices coming from the house, he turned his head to the front door. “Come on Blondie, you can stay with me.” He heard Cordelia's voice louder. Not a second later, Tora watched Quincey limping out of the house with the tall woman. Happily, Quincey swung his good arm around Cordy.   
  
Watching them, Tora admitted that he was glad to see his friend smiling after what happened. But there were still lingering feelings and Quincey could be in danger. The only thing Tora could explain was his ability to be the overprotective brother. Walking back towards them, his eyes met with his brother. Taking off a sling, he held the small duffel to Quincey. “Here.”  
  
Quincey's brows furrowed. He was confused because he knew that money belonged to Tora. “But it's yours. I can't take that.”  
  
That wasn't something Tora wanted to hear. So, he placed the bag in Quincey's free hand. “Half is yours.” Which was true by Tora's standards. Both duffel bags were stuffed with a million dollars in total. Knowing that it wouldn't last them forever, Tora was sure they were well taken care of for the next couple of months.   
  
Eyeing them at first, he later walked past them. “Don't go spend it all at once.” He called out. Hearing them shuffle their feet down the path, he quickly looked over his shoulder. Quincey was looking over and giving him an appreciative smile. Tora gave him a single nod.  
  
Once inside, Tora shut the door and could see the light of the bedroom at the back of the house turned on. He could hear Juno cleaning up the mess. A frown appeared on his lips as he felt like helping since it was his partial fault. The moment he was stepping over there, he was stopped by Joe.   
  
His large hand on Tora's shoulder. “Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying in the meantime.” Guiding him upstairs, the floorboard creaked under their weight. Walking in the small hallway, they came upon the third bedroom that was the second largest on the second floor. With two beds set up, Joe managed to pull out the door panels and split the bedroom down in half. The space that was already occupied belonged to Goliath but it seemed he still hardly personalized it.  
  
Tora eyed it before he stepped into the space Joe was giving him. Joe turned on the lamp that settled between the wall and the bed. “It's not much but it is quite comfy.” He stepped over to the small closet space and spotted items that weren't supposed to be there. “Raven, I thought I told you to take your toys back to your room.” He called out.  
  
Raven ran from her bedroom into the next room. “Sorry, daddy.” She bashfully smiled at Tora before she grabbed her dolls and smaller toys. Tora watched her gather her belongings before she rushed out.  
  
Standing by the bed with a hand on his hip, Joe scratched the back of his head. “I'm sorry about that. Raven plays here from time to time with Goliath.” He softly smiled. “But now this part of the room will be yours.” He looked over to Tora, trying to read his reaction.  
  
Tora looked at the small space and thought it was way better than the empty hole he called an apartment. At least here, he didn't have to be alone. “It's fine.”   
  
They heard the bathroom door opened and both look out the panel opening to see Goliath, with a wrapped towel around his waist, walking in drying his hair. He saw them and grabbed his clothes before entering the bathroom again.   
  
Joe sighed as he could tell in the away Tora was standing that he was starting to hunch over. “Alright, let me see. How bad is it?” Looking back to Joe, he stalled but then sighed. Dropping the duffel on the floor, he then raised his dirty shirt halfway.   
  
On his chiseled abdomen, his skin was covered in multiple darkening marks of purple, deep red, and black. There were a few that were a tint of yellow with green. It was a damn miracle that Tora lasted this long. “Jesus fucking Christ, kid,” Joe whispered as he didn't want Raven seeing it. Rubbing his fingers over his lips, he could tell Tora put up a hell of a fight. It had been many years since the last time he saw Tora covered in bruises. It saddened him to see his son in pain. Quickly, shooting his eyes back to Tora, he frowned. “Any broken bones?”  
  
Tora shook his head as he lowered his shirt. “No just bruises.” His mind replaying the clan members he had to fight off so they wouldn't get to Quincey.  
  
Thankful for that bit of good news, Joe nodded. “Alright, lay back down and I'll bring some ointment for the bruises and cold compresses. In the meantime, here take this.” He took out a small bottle and handed them to Tora.  
  
Seeing it in his hand, Tora heard the light tossing inside. “What is it?”  
  
“Pain killers,” Joe replied watching him move to the bed and sit on the edge. Not another minute went by before he left the room to go find what he needed.  
  
Tora listened to his retreating footsteps before he laid back on the bed. His feet still hanging off the end but his body filled most of the bed. His eyes looked up at the wooden ceiling. His first thought wondered how old the house was. But then, he began thinking if he was there and not dreaming it all. He had to admit that he was glad to see Joe. Even glad to know that Goliath was alive and okay. For the last three years, he worried about him. A lot. But he couldn't talk about it. Because he didn't want the clan knowing where Goliath was in case he went looking.   
  
Now as he lay there, he was sure it had to be a dream because what were the odds of Poppy showing up. It had been too long since he last saw her. Yet, he could still picture her sweet angelic face every time he felt lonely. He always wondered about her and now that she was here, he couldn't help to keep his mind on alert. He started wondering why she was there. If this town was for old criminals like him, why was a sweet girl like her living there? His thoughts continued as he found himself curious about the town. Was is it safe? Knowing that someone like Poppy resided nearby. To further his curiosity, he began thinking about what happened downstairs. His brother and Poppy horse-playing like they knew each other for so long. Although he didn't see anything romantically connected, he did wonder why his brother targeted Poppy. Were they together? The only thing he could decide on is that he'd have to get to the bottom of it. He couldn't let his mind wander too far and have the facts blow up in his face later for assuming things.  
  
While Tora was wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to see the wondering eyes trying to peek from the bedroom door. Raven was kneeling, trying to peek inside. Her curiosity perked up the moment she noticed the other pair of gold eyes. Her first thoughts of Tora were instantly happy. She gained two more brothers like her daddy Joe explained. Although she was smart enough to know that Quincey wasn't blood-related but she accepted him right away.  
  
Her eyes often glanced over to her quiet oldest brother during dinner. She wondered if he was sad or hurting. She could read his emotions but was a bit scared to ask. He was taller than Joe and had a whole lot of muscle. She was too focused on trying to get a view of Tora again that she hardly listened to Joe returning.   
  
The moment Joe stepped on the top step of the stairs, he spotted Raven at the corner of the bedroom door peeking inside. He smirked before walking over and stooping down to place her up on her feet. “Raven? Mommy's looking for you.” He spoke softly to her.  
  
Raven was startled when she was picked up. Spinning around, she looked up at her father with her big eyes. “Is he hurt badly?” She whispered.  
  
Joe exhaled as he bent halfway to her and nodded. “Yes. Come on, princess let your big brother rest.” He began guiding her away from the room. Raven obeyed and before she went downstairs, she looked over her shoulder to look at Joe entering and closing the door.   
  
Inside the room, Joe walked to the other side of the panel doors. He met with Tora's eyes as he stepped beside the bed. “Sorry about Raven.” Tora didn't say anything. He saw the ice compress in Joe's hands. Taking it from him, he let Joe continue to talk. “She reminds me a lot of you and Goliath at that age.” That's when Tora snapped his eyes up to him. He stifled a grunt feeling the coldness on his bruised skin.   
  
Watching Tora shift the compress one side of his body, he reached into his pocket and brought out a homemade balm. Looking at it in his hands, he sighed. “It's a lot to take in. I know.” He said. It really must be a lot to take in after everything Tora was used to.  
  
Even with the lid closed, Tora could smell the potent balm. “What's in that stuff?” He still laid on his back.  
  
Joe looked over to him and finally twisted the lid off. “Some strong herbs. It will feel like it's burning and then freezing. But it helps with the inflammation.” He showed Tora the inside before putting the lid back on and setting it on the nightstand. “It's nice. Seeing you boys all grown up...and sticking together.” He huffed out a small chuckle. Joe was amazed at how much Tora and Quincey had grown. Yes, his mother told him updates from time to time, but it was not the same as he was seeing it now.  
  
“Had to. Not just because you told me to.”  
  
With all seriousness, Joe frowned as he wondered what had happened. “Did Vincent get his hands...”  
  
Staring at the ceiling, Tora his head. “No. I never let him get close to Quincey. Not until today.” He recalled all the anger and fear that ran during the day. Swallowing the lump in the throat, his voice cracked. “He...I remember he wanted Goliath too.”  
  
Joe could see the fear and anger in Tora's eyes. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Joe nodded. “You looked out for your brothers.” Joe knew Tora was a good human being. Strong and always looking out for those younger than him. Offering him a sympathetic smile, he tried to be positive for Tora. “I see you made more friends.”  
  
Their eyes met again before Tora turned to look at the panel door, taking notice of the bamboo design on it. “Pink...Damien was just another kid that I looked out for. Not really friends.”   
  
Joe half chuckled. “I would say friend if you decided to bring him along.” Joe knew Tora always was the type to refrain from accepting friends despite how the relationship actually was. Didn't blame him because every time something good came along, it was either taken away from Tora or it left him behind. That was the life of a clan member. More the life inside the Balthuman clan.  
  
“There's others that were left behind.” Tora's voice lower than before. “I left them.” The sadness poured out of him without knowing.  
  
“You had to do what you had to do.”  
  
“Like you did?” Tora moved his eyes back to Joe. He didn't want to be bitter but there was still a small part that held onto Joe leaving.  
  
Expecting that, Joe looked down. Contemplating on how to answer, he thought for a minute. He inhaled and looked back up to Tora. “It hurts I know.”  
  
Tora looked away as he didn't want to talk anymore. Joe took the hint and cleared his throat. “Right, well I'll let you get some rest. Not sure if you brought clothes but inside the closet, there are some of my old clothes. I'm sure you can find sweatpants you could sleep in. If you want to shower, clean towels are in the bathroom.” He moved to the panel door and looked back to his son. “For what it's worth? I'm really happy to have you back, son.”  
  
Tora watched him go as his jaw clenched. His eyes watered as he felt like a jackass for behaving like a little kid. He let out a long sigh before moving the ice pack to the other side of his ribs.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers talk and Lovers do too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for continuing to stick with me. I know the questions about what is Poppy doing there are starting to surface, but don't worry. Everything will be explained :D   
> I did have planned to post sooner but my writing got a bit delayed. If you follow me on Instagram, I did say the update was coming and here it is!!!  
> So please enjoy and excuse any errors.

**Chapter Seven**

After a couple of minutes using the ice pack, Tora took it off and let himself recover from the cold numbing. He took long breaths as he steadied his heart rate. Still feeling guilty for the way he talked to his father, Tora knew that he'd have to apologize. Joe meant well and he knew that. Anytime Joe spoke to him in the past, his words always ended up resonating deep inside. Turning his head to the nightstand, he saw the small container and then reached for it. He muffled a small grunt as he felt the muscle pull on his spine. He could tell his body was getting cold and thus the pain was intensifying.

Opening it, his nostrils huffed out the potent aroma. He could smell the menthol in it but couldn't place what the other scent was. Dipping his finger in, he took out a good chunk before closing it up. Lifting his head to see down his chest, he spread the ointment across his upper abdomen. He slowly and gently rubbed it over his bruises. He hissed at first as it stung but it quickly began soothing his skin. The more he rubbed, the more it warmed up his muscles.

He was in the middle of rubbing across his upper abdomen when he heard his brother walking into the room and then saw him stepping over to the sliding panels. Goliath was dressed to go out, sporting his usual half-buttoned shirt, gold chain, and dark pants. His red dragon slightly peeking out from the black dress shirt.

Goliath looked at Tora as he leaned against the closet. “Sup bro.” Tora paused his rubbing and dropped his head back on the pillow. Goliath glanced down to his feet as he could feel the tension in the room. “You still mad?”

The room fell silent and they could hear the distant sound of Raven giggling from downstairs. Tora exhaled a long breath as he felt the ointment working. “Ya should have told me ya were coming here.” His voice was soft and deep.

Goliath nodded as he placed his hands behind him and flat against the closet door. He looked like a small child getting lectured and it almost felt like that. He always looked up to Tora and he hated disappointing his big brother. “I wasn't planning on it. Dad—Joe found me hiding in Moonbright.” His eyes moved up to see Tora still laying on the bed. He knew how Tora felt about their father's situation but Goliath was beyond that now. He was just careful how to title things when it came to Tora's feelings.

Tora stared at the ceiling as his thoughts remembered old memories of them fooling around and then his thoughts turned to his horrible assumptions. “Thought ya were locked up somewhere...or worse.” He always feared that Goliath's body would show up somewhere and be too damaged to be identified. His fingers twitch as they threatened to tremble. Balling his fists, Tora took a couple of deep breaths. “I spent months looking for ya. It's like ya disappeared out of nowhere.” His mind recalling the time where he had Gyu search for Goliath's whereabouts. It was very risky, even for Gyu who had to find an outside hacker for help.

Looking over to his side of the room, Goliath tried hiding his frown. “That's because...” He began to say but stopped himself from saying anything that wasn't important at that moment. He sighed and looked back over to Tora. “Look...I'm...I feel bad for letting you take the fault and getting arrested.” His eyes wanting to water but he fought it off. He always found it hard to apologize but he knew Tora understood when he couldn't say the right words. Goliath did hate having Tora take the blame despite knowing he did it to protect him. Tora always looked out for him no matter what.

Recalling the situation, Tora's mind flashed back to see the SWAT team coming down on him the moment he pushed Goliath away. It was set up by the police of course and he smelled it the instant he caught his younger brother trying to hustle an undercover cop. Luckily and unlucky of Tora, Vincent sprung him out but he didn't go unpunished. He had to do the dirtiest job, the ones that the lowest of clan members had to do. All with his mouth shut and tail between his legs because he didn't want Vincent near his family.

Pushing up onto the sitting position, Tora held onto his upper abdomen and rested his free hand on his knee. Looking straight at his brother, he shook his head. “I'm not mad about that.”

Goliath stared right back and tried to smirk. “Then you are mad.”

Rolling his eyes, Tora shook his head again. “No.” He pushed a breath through his nose. He looked away to the closed wooden blind shutters. Then, the image of Poppy and his brother popped into his head again. “What's ya deal with her?” He turned his eyes back on Goliath.

Goliath's eyebrow arched. “With who?” Tora glared at him and he couldn't help but chuckle through his nose. _Pfft. Pfft. Pfft._ Smiling, he shook his head before he answered his big brother. “She's fun to tease.” He shrugged.

“You like her?”

Moving a hand from its position, he moved to the back of his neck and rubbed at it. “I ain't gonna lie. She's a cutie. Did try to ask her out but she flat out refused me. She immediately recognized me from the day of the lake. Hard to believe that I didn't notice her back then.” He smirked as he remembered having that conversation with Poppy. He let out a small cough before he added, “Our relationship...she's like a sister. We watch out for each other. More me, than her.” He looked at Tora, wondering if that was a good enough answer.

Keeping his face calm, Tora tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean? She in trouble?”

He chuckled again. “Nah, just being the overprotective brother you know.” He knew Tora would understand that. Pushing off the closet doors, he walked closer and patted Tora's shoulder. “Hey, since you're here now, let me make it up to you for all those times I was being a pain.”

Tora turned his head to where he had his hand but then looked down to his sock-covered feet. “Just give me some time. Okay?” He didn't want to push Goliath entirely away but there were feelings that he had to work on to let go. Especially after the long day.

Goliath stepped back and nodded. “Yeah.” He snapped his fingers and put on his signature smirk. “Hey if anybody asks, I'm spending the night at Bea's.” He waited for Tora to nod before he quickly went about to his side of the room.

***********

Upon entering Cordelia's residence, House # 2, they found themselves settling in the modern living room on top of the comfy grey sectional. Facing the back with a view of the small zen garden that Cordy decorated. Illuminated by low dim solar lanterns. As Quincey slowly sat down, staring at the beautiful landscape, he could hear Cordy rummaging around the kitchen, getting them something to drink and an ice pack.

Once back, giving him a small glass of wine, Cordy took the spot next to him and then handed him the ice pack. Crossing a leg over the other, she grabbed a remote and switched the lighting to a lower setting, and turned on the fireplace. Where her house from the outside looked traditional, inside was decorated more modern compared to Joe's family style. They sat in silence as they could hear the wind starting to pick up again and watched the tree branches sway to one side.

This was the first time, Cordy had ever brought someone home. From all the people she had hooked up with, she made sure to stay with them for the night. Feeling nervous and excited, she glanced over to Quincey, who was pressing the pack to his cheek, hoping he liked her home-style. Looking down at her glass, she gently swirled the red liquid and watched it keep moving while her hand settled. Staying quiet, she could already picture the questions he would be asking. Yet, she let him take his time and when he was, she'd answer to the best of her abilities.

Quincey had barely taken a sip as his eyes stayed focused on the outside. He was finally analyzing everything that had happened and the more he thought, the more questions came to mind. He sighed and then moved to look around. He had realized that he never questioned her about her home life. Their relationship was always unplanned meet-ups, yet extremely hot and passionate. And, they were always at his place. She was the only one that spent the nights with him and he liked that a lot. There were times, he wished that she stayed longer but knew her career was important to her. So he always took what she gave. 

Her style was similar to his but she had more family portraits posted on the walls and top of surfaces. He wondered if she would tell him one day about her family. He took another sip of his wine before he turned to look at her. “Sugarplum?”

She turned her head and could see how deep his blue eyes were. Giving him a soft smile, she reached over and brushed some of his hair back. “I know you got questions.”

With just her touch, he relaxed. But even as he was relaxing, his body tensed up when the wind changed direction and a loud sound echoed from the side of the house. His eyes widened as he looked out to the garden again. “What was that?”

“The wind and Poppy's chimes. She lives next door.” Getting up from the couch, Cordy went to the window accordion doors and made sure the locks were on tight before drawing the curtains closed. “Sounds like it's going to be very cold tonight.” She walked back to the couch and turned the heat higher on the fireplace.

He nodded as he wondered about the small brunette. “She seems like a quiet one.” He noticed the way his brother was also looking and could tell there was some interest. Trying to hide a silly smile, Quincey could tell there would be a new romance in the air. He would give that stubborn man a push if he needed to.

Smiling bigger, Cordy nodded as well.“That but she's pretty great too.” She stared off in the distance as she thought about how much she appreciated that relationship.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Quincey furrowed his brows in worry. “Pretty great how?” He began thinking maybe there was something his lover was not telling him.

Turning back to him, she laughed through her nose. “Relax Blondie.” She patted his thigh and then encouraged him to keep drinking. If she had to think about it, Poppy was a great human being. Loved her to death but not in a romantic way. Cordy always had a weakness for tall blondes. Male and female. She didn't have a gender preference. Except, her heart simply fell for Quincey and charming charisma.

After drinking from his wine, he lowered the glass down from his mouth before he looked at her with a sad face. “Tell me the truth. Are you really a legal practitioner?”

Her grey eyes meeting his blue. “Yes, I am.” She took his glass and then set both wine glasses on the stone top coffee table. Settling back, she turned her body to face him and rested an arm on the back of her couch. “I help those that live around here with legal stuff. When they can't go...I represent them.” She explained, hoping that would make sense as to why she occasionally went to Narin City. Also, hoped that her words were enough without going into too much detail.

He tried facing her but his injured shoulder limited his movement. He was still wearing his blood-soaked shirt. He didn't care at the moment. “How long have you been doing this?”

“I've been doing this for a while now. Since before we met.”

“Did you always know who I was?”

“Not until I saw your tattoos. As you can see that didn't turn me away.”

He saw the small smile on her lips and it made him arch his eyebrows. He knew she was a mystery when it came to them seeing each other but that was one thing that allures him to her. Hearing her say that she knew who he was and didn't turn away, was quite surprising. Quincey knew that Cordy had no ties to the clan so he knew that she wasn't using him. He turned his head to look away as he thought about her answers. It felt good to finally meet someone who liked him for him. In the back of his head, he could admit that Cordy was his favorite among his lovers. Felt a stronger connection to her despite them just being fuck buddies. They could have the most serious conversations after hooking up and not be awkward at the end.

Like many times before, Quincey knew she spoke the truth and felt that if she did, he would too. He lowered his head, almost scared to say but he needed to let it out. Needed her support. Swallowing the nervous lump, he softly spoke. “My dad was killed today. Right in front of my eyes.” He paused as his mind flashed back to early morning. Body beginning to tremble as he pictured all the raging anger flaring out of his father.

“He was furious this morning. I had been ignoring his calls for the past few days...I didn't want to be involved with this stupid fight. But something snapped and he had enough...He caught me in bed with James.”

“Were you two...?”

He nodded. His eyes down and drawn to the tiny space between them. “Yeah and right in the middle of it. Dad walked in. Made him even more furious. Uh...” His voice broke and trembled. Quickly, he looked over to her as his eyes watered. “He started yelling, calling me a disgraceful sick bastard. Kept ranting about how I brought shame to the family by sleeping with men. He didn't care if I am bisexual. He just wanted me to do what he wanted.” A single tear ran down his scarred eyes.

Cordy reached up and wiped it with her knuckle. “What happened next?”

He wiped his eyes after and blew out a shaky breath. “He back slapped me. He's never laid a hand on me.” His hand touched his cheek and he slightly flinched, finally feeling the pain the swelling. He knew it would probably be bruised come morning. “I know what he did to me was nothing compared to what Tora endured for me.” He frowned as he could remember the few times Tora's body was in pain because of Vincent's punishments.

Trying to shake off the tormented memories, he returned to his story. “He uh...I could tell he wanted to hit me more. Like physically beat me. I don't know why he didn't but after that, he went ballistic... went raging mad. Throwing things around the room and breaking them. Then, he shot James without so much looking in his direction. Oh god, he had so much hatred in his eyes. I was beyond scared. I couldn't move. I-I-I...the only thing I could do is watch him walk out but not before saying that I had one last shot to honor the family's name.”

Cordy had taken hold of his trembling hand while he covered his eyes with his free hand. “What did he want you to do?”

His lips quivered as he pictured the gruesome scene. His head shook as he couldn't think of the reason. “I don't know. Told me to be at the clan's headquarters at a certain time.” Looking at her with red eyes. “I didn't know what to do. So I called the only person I could trust. Tora. I told him everything and all he said was he'd back me up. To show up and it would be okay. To trust in him.” He took a deep breath while continuing to shake his head and shrug his shoulders. “If it weren't for that gorgeous man...this wound would have been in a headshot.”

Cordy got closer to him and then laid a soft kiss on his lips. She flinched when he did the moment her fingers touched his sensitive skin. Moving her fingers down to her neck, she looked straight into his eyes and softly smiled. “Then, I guess I owe him one.” She kissed his lips again.

Quincey had closed his eyes for it and then reopened them to see her looking at him, dare he say with love. “What do you mean?” She bit her bottom lip before smiling bigger. His eyes got bigger as he realized he was right. “Oh. Really?” He had highly hoped that she would eventually reciprocate his feelings.

It was her turn to act a bit shy. She nodded. “I've been fighting with myself of what to do for a while now.” She paused and finally admitted to him what she had been thinking. “I was aiming towards just packing up and leaving.” Looking at him, she softly chuckled and smiled bigger. “But guess you made the decision for me and came here instead.”

He softly smirked as he reached up to caress her cheek. His heart fluttered. “I can't blame you for keeping this from me.” He gestured to her house as he understood completely. Clearing his throat, he then shrugged. “I'm kind of glad you didn't. I don't know what would happen to me if my dad found you and...” The smirk disappeared and turned into a frown.

She brought his chin up to look at her. “Hey, he's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore.” Leaning into him carefully, she kissed his lips. “Take all the time you need to heal.” She watched him nod. Looking over to the clock on the wall, she knew it would be best if they called it a night. “Let's get you into bed. You've been through a lot.” She stood up and helped him off the couch. Quincey leaned on her for support as he limped with his twisted ankle towards the stairs.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no Poppy in this chapter but she's back in the next one ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning is here with routines and some early convos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I meant to get this out yesterday. Oops! lol  
> This is the beginning of Poppy's background. So let the questions continue hehehehe!!!
> 
> Please excuse the errors! looking forward to your comments.

**Chapter Eight**

The night had been a struggle for Poppy. No matter how many times she tossed and turned, her mind couldn't stop picturing his gold piercing eyes. Even Athie had trouble sleeping because of the constant moving on the large bed. Sitting up in the darkroom, she looked out her window, watching the trees swaying beyond her yard. Listening to the soft howling of the wind. Taking deep breaths, she eased her fast-beating heart. Trying her hardest not to think of him, she thought about other things. Like work. Making a schedule in her mind, she laid back down and huddled up to Athie despite the dog being curled up trying to keep the cold away. Tucking the heavy and warm comforter around then, Poppy closed her eyes. Attempting to try and find sleep.

It worked this time, but the next thing she knew, Poppy was woken up by Athie licking her hand. A small whimper came out and Poppy's eyes snapped open. Turning her head to her loyal companion and smiled. Nodding, she sat up and kissed Athie's head before they both jumped out. Going downstairs, Poppy opened the backdoor and let Athie out. While the dog was outside, she found the nearest bathroom. After, she would go out and clean up wherever spot Athie found.

That was the start of every morning. Going about getting ready for the day, Poppy made tea and a light breakfast. As she finished up putting on her shoes, she normally chatted with Athie but the moment she spoke nothing came out. Her voice was gone. Irritated, she let out a long sigh. Putting on the service body harness on Athie, she quickly grabbed her to-go cup. Taking a couple of sips, she cleared her throat and let out a few short hums. Grabbing her purse, she slung across the strap over her head and shoulder, grabbing her keys and made sure the collar of her jacket was covering her neck to keep the cool morning air out.

Once walked down to the sidewalk, she grabbed her phone and began setting up an appointment later in the day. She was busy doing that when she heard a cheery morning voice. “Good morning!”

Poppy paused, which made Athie paused beside her. Looking over to the house to her right, she watched as Quincey was limped down the front porch steps. She noticed one side of his face was now bruised but she would not make him feel uncomfortable because of it. Kindly smiling at him, she cleared her throat. “Good...morning.” Her voice cracked and sounded more hoarse.

Limping towards her, he was dressed in a zip jacket and jogger pants. A little tight on him but he was working the style. He extended his hand to her, “I'm Quinceton Balth—Just Quincey will do.” He nervously chuckled.

Putting her phone away, she then shook his head and nodded. “I remember. You're Joe's adopted son.” She cleared her throat before taking another sip of her hot tea.

Quincey half-smiled since his face was still hurting. “That sweet man. Awgh he was more of a father to me.” He put a hand over his heart as he knew he was blessed.

Soon, they both heard the door open and then closed. Dressed in simple jeans and shirt, Cordy walked over. “Well good morning.” She stepped beside Quincey and smiled. “Hey Poppy. Hey Athie.” She bent down and extended her hand out. Athie came over, sniffed her hand before she put her paw on Cordy's hand. After, Cordy stood back straight and could see the little tension on Quincey. “Relax. She doesn't bite.” She then nudged him to relax. “Unless Poppy orders her to.” She chuckled and winked at Poppy.

Quincey nervously laughed as he knew Cordy was teasing him. He cleared his throat. “So she's your dog?”

Poppy opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She cleared her throat three times and patted the top of her chest. She smiled at him, “Sorry my throat.” Her voice was lower and raspy.

Cordy nodded. Turning to look at Quincey, she quickly informed him, “Poppy sometimes has trouble with her voice.”

Quincey frowned and looked at Poppy. “Hopefully it's not because of me.” He didn't want Poppy to be nervous around him.

She shook her head and softly grinned.

“Not at all. There are times when her voice completely goes like right now and last evening. It's why she has Athie.” Cordy replied for her.

He looked at Poppy and then down to the dog, who was obediently staying by Poppy's side. “Athie helps me.” Poppy softly spoke. “She's...my emotional support dog.” But truthfully, Athie was a whole lot more and very dear to Poppy.

Taking his time to look at the dog, Quincey relaxed. Dogs always made him nervous especially, the rougher they looked. However, this particular one seemed okay to him. Looking at her sleek coat under her harness, he did see the beauty in her. “She has a beautiful coat. So shiny.”

“Thank you.” Poppy looked down at Athie at the same time that the dog put her dark snout up. They looked at each other before Poppy's hand slipped down and rubbed behind Athie's ear. She heard the small chirp from her phone, telling her it was almost eight. “Time to go.” Athie huffed a small bark and her tail began wagging fast. Poppy smiled at her before turning her attention back to Cordy and Quincey. Waving to them, she began walking away.

**********

They both waved back to her and watched her walk. “Charming girl,” Quincey noted. He could tell right away that Poppy was good people. Especially because he could tell his left cheekbone was purplish-blue and she said nothing about it.

Cordy nodded as she patted his good arm. “She really is. Fucking brilliant too.” They walked over to the curb and unlocked her car. Although she loved her motorcycle, today they would travel comfortably. “She told me one time that if she didn't have to get surgery, she would have made it to Narin City and became an editor.”

That caught his interest right away. Looking at her, his eyes sparkled. “Really? An editor?”

Cordy smiled big and nodded. “Oh yeah. You should see her place. That girl loves to read. Has wall to wall of books.” She helped him get into her white Range Rover. Quickly she went around and got in.

While she was buckling in, Quincey was done and looked out to the street. “Interesting. You think she'll let me see her collection?” He looked over to her. “I could do some reading to inspire me for the next novel."

Nodding, Cordy turned the car on. “Maybe. Just have to ask. She's big on that.” She reached over and caressed his cheek. “Come, let's get you checked out first, then we'll have breakfast, and after, I'll show you around.”

Quincey nodded before holding a finger up. “Remember, I'd like to stop somewhere to buy clothes. Maybe get some for Tora too. Lord knows that man ain't thinking about himself.” He said as he liked to look out for Tora as well. Especially in the clothes department.

“He's not the only one,” Cordy smirked and winked at him before pulling the car from its parking spot.

**********

Minutes before, back in Joe's residence, Tora was moving around before the sun came up. As much as his body could allow him, he had trouble staying asleep. Every time he was reaching deep sleep, his mind shot awake with the gunshots echoing in his head. At one point, he woke up from a nightmare, his body drenched in sweat. He's breathing hard and unable to calm down. He moved off the bed and figured a shower would relax him. Like the quiet giant, he was, he slipped into the bathroom and let the scolding hot water run down his body. His muscles ached and his whole body quivered. Putting his forehead to the cold tile, he shut his eyes, wishing the pain away. Doing some breathing exercises, he managed to calm his body. Looking down at himself, he could see the bruising still but not as bad as before.

Grabbing some of Goliath's body-wash, he lathered it over his body and let the suds fall with the water spray. He massaged his tense muscles as best he could and then washed his hair. Once done, he dried off with the towels, Joe had mentioned. He was by the sink and saw the sticky note left for him from Juno. Telling him extra toothbrushes were in the medicine cabinet. He clicked open the mirror cabinet and found it.

Once done with the bathroom, he went back and found some more old clothes. He found a dark long sleeve with a T-Rex playing the guitar. He chuckled to himself as he wondered where on earth did Joe find that. Putting it on, he was surprised it fit him well. Hating that he didn't have underwear, he put on another pair of sweatpants since it was the only thing that fit him perfectly.

He could hear Raven and Juno in the hallway and then going downstairs. Surprised him that they were early risers too. Shrugging it off, he figured he could at least thank Juno for looking out for him. He left the bedroom and walked down the stairs quietly. The moment he walked into the living room he spotted Joe.

Joe looked up and saw Tora's tall frame at the bottom of the stairs. “Morning. Did you get any sleep?” He asked putting down the newspaper.

Shaking his head. “Hardly.” He quietly walked further into the room and sat down on the couch.

Joe grabbed the teapot and poured a new cup. He handed it to Tora before refilling his. “If you want, I can ask Juno to get you something.”

Tora tested the hotness before sipping on the green tea. “It's fine. New places, ya know.” He spoke softly, being aware there were people behind him. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Juno and Raven eating breakfast. “Morning.” He said politely.

They greeted him back but let Joe and him continue their conversation. Joe set his teacup down. He understood exactly what Tora felt about finding the rhythm of sleep in a new place. But, he also didn't want to bring up the sounds Tora made at night. Raven had crawled into his and Juno's bed at one point because Tora's screamed. He had to explain to her that her big brother was having bad dreams but would be fine.

“The clothes fit okay?”

Setting the teacup down on the coffee table, he looked down at his borrowed clothes. “Yeah, thanks.” He turned and looked at his father. He inhaled, “I'm. Sorry for--”

Joe shook his head and held up a hand. “I know but there's no need. You've been through a lot.” He said partly because it was too early in the morning for such talk but there wasn't a need to apologize.

Just then, the panel doors opened in the living room and the outdoor light filled the room. The brisk morning air spilled into the room. “Oi! You sissies gonna sit in here all day and gossip?” Alice had been outside pruning the weeds along the walkway but mostly to smoke her vape pen again. In her usual purple and pink robe, she put her hand on her hip, looking at the big oafs on the couch.

Joe sighed before he stood up. Looking at Tora, he nudged his thumb towards her. “She's becoming more feistier huh?”

Tora rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You have no idea.”

Soon enough, Raven rushed around the couch. “Bye Daddy! Bye Tora! Bye Granny!” She waved to them with her unicorn backpack over her shoulders. Dressed in her casual clothes, since it was casual Fridays at school. She put on her sneakers and hurried off. She blew them all kisses before she shouted out for Poppy who was nearing the corner of the cul-de-sac. “Sissy wait for me!”

Joe chuckled as he was used to Raven's hurried nature. Always ready to soar, like her namesake. “Good, now that Raven's off to school. You can get more rest.” He patted Tora's shoulder before heading to the kitchen.

Tora then stood up and walked over to the panel doors, he watched as his little sister ran to the corner. She stopped and looked for cars before crossing the street to Poppy. When his eyes fell on Poppy, he felt his chest tighten.

Alice had noticed him staring too long and grunted. “Seems like you have your eye on a fat little juicy lamb.” She arched an eyebrow at him.

Immediately, the blush came to his cheekbones. Snapping his look away. “Mind ya business, Gran.” He replied as he sat Quincey getting to Cordy's car. He wondered where he was going. He didn't like that his brother was too trusting and hoped nothing would go wrong. Tora was too tired and sore to be running around town again. Turning around, he went to the kitchen as Joe made breakfast for him.

Alice watched Tor walk away and shook her head. Mumbling to herself, “'Bout time that boy finds someone of interest.”

She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Goliath come up the front steps. “Morning Gran.”

Turning her head, she crossed her arms over her chest. Looking him over, she grunted. “You got lipstick on your shirt.”

Tugging at the collar of his shirt, he looked for the red lipstick stain. “Do I? Hmmm.” He shrugged it off and continued inside but not before, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

Somehow her handheld fan appeared in her hand and she smacked his arm. Pointing it towards his face, “You better not be bringing no bastard around here anytime soon.”

Goliath rubbed at the spot where she hit him and chuckled. “I'm smarter than that. I'm not Joe.” He said before walking inside.

“And, change that blue hair. You're looking ridiculous now.” She yelled at him. Following him, she closed the panel doors, keeping the cool air out.

To be continued...


End file.
